


mungkin alasan yang berbeda

by revabhipraya



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Platonic Relationships, Slice of Life, Slow Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 18:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20710727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Rupanya, Erika butuh Lovino.





	mungkin alasan yang berbeda

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

> Disclaimer: Hetalia - Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

Mungkin, ada yang berbeda: keberadaan Lovino dengan ketidakberadaan Lovino.

(Omong-omong, apakah yang kedua itu sebuah kata baku?)

Erika bukan sosok dependen yang butuh seseorang sebagai pendamping wajibnya dalam hidup. Ia bisa pergi ke mana-mana sendiri, bahkan di luar rutinitasnya bolak-balik kampus dan asrama. Ia bisa melakukan apa saja sendiri, kecuali mungkin kegiatan yang butuh lebih dari dua tangan dan kaki seperti pindah rumah. Ia bahkan bisa memenuhi kebutuhannya sendiri, jika belanja sendiri ke swalayan terdekat terhitung sebagai kegiatan independen.

Semua itu menyenangkan? Tidak juga. Erika hanya tahu bahwa ia dapat menjalani semuanya dengan baik. Habis perkara.

Namun ... mungkin memang ada kalanya ia tidak bisa menangani suatu hal sendiri dalam kondisi tertentu. Contoh sederhananya adalah kegagalan.

Seperti kebanyakan orang, Erika benci kegagalan. Melihat coretan merah panjang di kertas karyanya saja sudah cukup untuk membuat dunianya terasa runtuh. Desainnya ditolak, ia merasa tidak berdaya. Sepanjang hari setelah penolakan itu, yang dapat gadis pirang itu lakukan hanyalah menyesali diri dan meratapi nasib. Ia akan bertanya-tanya, mengapa ia tidak dapat melakukan ini-itu di saat orang-orang sangat pandai melakukan apa yang tidak bisa ia lakukan. Terdengar tidak sehat, memang, tetapi Erika tidak bisa tidak melewati fase itu setiap kali merasa gagal. Tidak harus melulu tentang desain, tetapi hampir sebagian besar aspek dalam hidupnya yang kelihatan tenang.

Di tengah-tengah hidupnya yang tidak tampak memiliki klimaks, muncullah Lovino.

Lovino bukanlah sosok manusia yang pernah Erika bayangkan akan hadir di sekitarnya. Sebaliknya, Erika justru tidak pernah berpikir bahwa orang seperti Lovino ada. Rasanya lucu saja melihat orang yang sebegitu tidak teraturnya dapat hadir di hadapan Erika, lalu mengisi hari-hari sang gadis dengan senyum dan tawa. Bagi Erika, Lovino adalah pencerah hari yang suram dan peramai hari yang sepi.

Dan peran itu ... rupanya sangat Erika butuhkan dalam kehidupan di titik-titik terendahnya.

Semenjak mengenal Lovino, Erika tidak lagi menemui satu hari penuh dimana ia sibuk menyesali diri dan meratapi nasib. Setiap kali kegagalan menemuinya, Lovino akan dengan sigap membawa Erika ke tempat lain selain asrama sang gadis. Tempatnya acak, bagaimana kaki menuntun saja kata sang pemuda. Pernah satu kali Erika dibawa ke museum, pernah juga dibawa ke reruntuhan kuil di sisi kota, perpustakaan pusat kampus, atau bahkan sekadar kantin di samping gedung kuliah Erika. Ke mana saja, asalkan bukan asrama Erika.

Mengapa? Sebab Lovino tahu sang gadis tidak akan membiarkan penyesalan lewat begitu saja. Begitu tiba di asrama alias begitu gadis itu sendirian, kalimat demi kalimat penyesalan akan langsung menggerayangi otaknya, memaksa Erika untuk merasa bahwa dirinya adalah definisi dari kegagalan.

Dan, ya, tentu saja Erika sadar. Bagaimana mungkin bentuk perhatian Lovino yang tidak dengan gamblang dinyatakan itu ia lewatkan begitu saja? Erika tahu Lovino berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kegagalan, Erika tahu Lovino berusaha mengembalikan tawa dan senyumnya saat ia sedang berada dalam kondisi tidak gagal. Bukan berhasil, melainkan tidak gagal. Kedua hal itu berbeda meski terkesan seperti sinonim.

Erika, meski tahu Lovino membantunya mengalihkan perhatian, tentu saja jadi bertanya-tanya akan tindakan si pemuda. Masalahnya, setiap kali gadis itu "gagal", ia tidak pernah menyatakannya langsung kepada si pemuda. Erika tidak tahu bagaimana, tetapi Lovino akan langsung bertindak saat Erika merasa gagal. Pertanyaan besarnya, bagaimana pemuda itu bisa tahu kalau Erika sedang butuh pengalihan?

"Oh? Aku tidak tahu," jawab Lovino saat suatu hari, Erika menanyakan pertanyaan besar itu kepadanya. "Aku hanya merasa kalau kamu harus diajak pergi, jadi aku melakukannya saja. Kalau aku hanya mengajakmu ke tempat murah seperti perpustakaan atau kantin kampus, berarti ... yah, aku sedang tidak punya banyak uang."

Jawaban itu di luar dugaan Erika, jelas. Namun, selama Lovino memang bisa mengetahui kapan Erika butuh pelarian dan tidak, bagi sang gadis, itu sudah cukup.

Kini, apa yang harus Erika lakukan adalah memastikan dirinya dapat melakukan apa yang Lovino lakukan kepadanya, saat Lovino mencapai titik terendahnya.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN MBIL! Semoga makin-makin yang positif yaa di umur yang kesekian di tahun ini! Semoga suka juga sama kadonya! Dan maafkan kalau pendek banget iniiii huhuhu ;;A;;
> 
> Kurasa informasi soal koleksinya bisa dibaca di collection aja ya? Aku nulis note ini khusus buat Mbil baca sebagai ucapan pribadi. Maafkan karena ngareeet, beberapa hari terakhir hectic sangat :"))))
> 
> POKOKNYA SEMOGA SUKA!


End file.
